My Boss's Daughter
by Slytherin-Princess86
Summary: Hermione has a job as a muggle school teacher in order to help the ministry find muggleborns. To earn a litte extra money she takes a job at a daycare over the summer. Guess who she runs into? Bad at summaries! R


I OWN NOTHING! Please review!

Ch. 1 Long Time No See

Early on a Monday morning, well 10:30 isn't that early but for most people it is, 22-year-old Hermione Jane Granger woke up to the buzzing of her alarm. She had to be at work at 12:15. It was the middle of summer and her fourth year out of Hogwarts. After graduation Hermione had gotten a job at the ministry. Her job was to pose as an elementary school teacher in a muggle school in order to help the ministry discover all the muggleborns. She had gone to a muggle university to get her degree and it only took her three years. Hermione didn't get much from a teacher's salary even with the extra coming in from the ministry. Therefore, during the summer, since school was out, Hermione found herself working at a daycare center for young witches and wizards. That is where she was going today.

After taking a shower, Hermione did her make up and hair and put on a pair of dark blue denim capri pants and a black undershirt with a blue button up top over it. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and grabbed her cell phone (A/N: I know in England it is called a Mobil but I don't want to have to change all the lingo it would take toooo long) and purse. It was a beautiful day outside and since she was early, she walked all the way there. The people she worked with were great. An older woman by the name of Larissa was the main teacher. The one employee that she enjoyed the most was a girl around the same age by the name of Vallerie. She graduated from Hogwarts a year before Hermione. She was in Hufflepuff. The two had hit it off right away and had been best friends ever since.

Hermione worked with the toddlers. She loved it. She couldn't wait till she had kids of her own. As Hermione walked through the gate a little girl came running up to her and grabbed onto her leg. She had reached her arms up and wanted to be held. The girl was a little over one year old. She had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. She couldn't talk yet so she mumbled everything. Her name was Jaylon. She was Hermione's favorite since day one when the little girl crawled up into her lap without knowing who she was. Hermione loved the way that children knew nothing of evil and are so willing to trust. Hermione wasn't aloud to play favorites because it wasn't fair to the other children so she had to ignore Jaylon's request to be held. After all Hermione only had two arms and there was around 14 kids there. She grabbed the girl's hand instead.

There was another older lady that worked there by the name of Sara, who didn't care much for Hermione because she did so well with the children. All of them obeyed her the first time. Sara almost lost her temper one day because of it and ended up slamming a little girl down to take a nap. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to hurt the little girl. This little girl, name of Kera, also favored Hermione above the others.

She had only worked there for almost three weeks and it felt like she had been there forever. Ron and Luna's children also attended the daycare. There oldest, a girl named Paige, was in Hermione's class. She was 2 1/2 years old and almost a splitting image of her mother. She was the first Weasley not to have red hair. Paige was Hermione's little helper. The other little girl was only 7 months old so she was still in the nursery. Her name was Karina. She too, did not have red hair. Ron almost thought that they were not his because of the hair and the fact that they were girls. He so badly wanted a boy but Luna told him to wait a little longer before they start thinking of having other kids. Harry and Ginny were also married, but poor Ginny was having a horrible time trying to get pregnant.

Hermione walked with Jaylon all over the playground for 15 whole minutes until it was time to go inside to take naps. The kids slept for two hours everyday and during that time, Hermione and Vallerie would talk about almost everything. On this particular day, they were talking about the kids, mainly Jaylon.

"Her parents must be so lucky to have such a sweet little girl. She behaves so well," Vallerie had said. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement, "Do you know who her parents are?" Hermione was never there long enough to see Jaylon get picked up. "I don't know," Vallerie replied, "Her last name is Moore. I don't remember a guy from Hogwarts with the last name Moore. Unless her mother isn't married so Jaylon has her last name." "Moore...Moore...it sounds a little familiar. The only Moore that I can think of was that Slytherin Prefect the year behind me. Her name was Rebecca Moore. You don't think that Jaylon is hers do you? She is to sweet to be Slytherin offspring." Hermione was almost in tears to learn that the sweet little girl was the spawn of something so evil.

"If that's the case then we better start giving her some special attention so she wont end up in Slytherin," Vallerie said grabbing her purse. It was now 2:00 and that was when she got off, "See you tomorrow chicka." "Bye," Hermione had said while staring at the beautiful little girl sleeping so peacefully on her mat. Hermione continued to think about Jaylon's parents. Hermione didn't know much about Rebecca Moore. _'She must have been smart in order to become a prefect. I don't ever remember her getting into any trouble.' _Hermione had thoughts like this going through her head. There was something about that name that bothered her. Moore was a good student and no one would have guessed that she was in Slytherin. She did have her moments sometimes but who didn't. Hermione couldn't remember why she didn't like the girl

For weeks after Hermione kept wondering who Jaylon's parents were. Sure all she would have to do is go through her file, but Hermione was not aloud to because she wasn't the main teacher. One Wednesday turned out to be her lucky day. Sara had called in sick and they needed someone to stay with Larissa till every child was gone. Hermione didn't know why she wanted to know so badly about the little girl's parents. She just had that connection with Jaylon and wanted to make sure she would grow up to be a beautiful girl. Around 5:30 there was three kids left in her class. Jaylon being one of them, a little boy named Caiden, and Paige who was actually going home with Hermione that day. Karina was across the hall waiting. Caiden needed a diaper change so Larissa took him but not before telling Hermione not to give Jaylon to anyone without seeing an ID.

Paige was off playing with a little dollhouse and since no other kid was around Jaylon was sitting in Hermione's lap just resting her head on her shoulder. She had taken a nap but was worn out again because they were outside all day. A tall man with blonde hair had come into the room. By then Jaylon was sound asleep. "There's my little angel," the man said walking up towards them. The man look strangely familiar to Hermione but she couldn't place it. "Oh, are you Jaylon's father?" She asked. "Yes I am. Your new here aren't you? I've never seen you here before," the man asked.

"Well, I am not that new, but I'm filling in for Sara today. Umm, I am sorry to have to do this too you, but it is policy that we check ID's before we send a child home. I'm sure if Larissa or Sara were here they would know you, but seeing as I don't..." She trailed off. "You don't have to say another word. I'm glad you ask for ID's." The man said as he pulled out his apparating license (a/n: I had to think of something), "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way he said handing the ID to Hermione. She froze on the spot. She knew he looked familiar. It was clear that he didn't recognize her and she hoped he wouldn't. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but your name doesn't match Jaylon's name." she was starting to get scared. Was Malfoy trying to kidnap a little girl? "Oh that happens all the time. You see, she has her mother's last name. I have part custody over her but Rebecca and I wanted her to have Becca's last name. I am sure if you look in Jay's file you will see that."

Hermione was shocked. Before she said anything else Larissa walked back into the room, "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy good to see you today. How's your mother?" "She is doing well actually. Now that Lucius is no longer in our lives she is starting to become a happier person. She is greatly looking forward to seeing Jay today. As am I. I missed her so much while she was with her mother. I can't wait until the hearing so I can get full custody." Malfoy had answered her question. Hermione was standing there watching the whole scene in front of her. 'Jaylon is Malfoy's little girl,' she thought. "You know Mr. Malfoy, if there is anything you need from us I will gladly help out. You deserve custody of her. I don't think you have anything to worry about though. No judge in his or her right mind would give custody to a woman like that. It is a surprising that she even got partial custody. Hermione dear are you all right your face is pale and you haven't spoken?" Larissa asked.

Malfoy's head popped up at the name he looked as if he was trying to figure out if he knew her from somewhere. "I'm fine Larissa. I just didn't know that Mr. Malfoy had a daughter." Hermione handed the sleeping baby over to Malfoy. "Thank you Ms. umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." "How rude of me, Mr. Malfoy this is Miss Hermione Granger. She started here about five weeks ago. She is doing a wonderful job. Jaylon just adores her. Won't let poor Hermione out of her sight." Larissa answered Malfoy's question. "Hermione dear, did you know that Mr. Malfoy here owns the daycare?" "No ma'am I did not."

"Well, Caiden's mother just arrived. Hermione why don't you get Jaylon's things. Good day Mr. Malfoy." "Good day Larissa," Malfoy said as he turned his head towards Hermione who was getting Jaylon's art project of the day out, "Hermione Granger, look at you. I didn't even recognize you. It's been a long time. So, you like it here?" Hermione didn't understand why he was being so nice. Maybe he had changed. She did hear a rumor that he fought secretly for the light side during the war. "Yes, Malfoy, I love it here," she said in a calm voice as if he was just another average person. "Please call me Draco. I have been trying to get Larissa to do it ever since I bought the daycare." "Oh, umm, ok." "Thanks, I was never really fond of my last name, but that is a long story," Draco went on, "So anyway, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"What?" Hermione was confused. "Have dinner with me tonight, if your not busy. I'd just like to talk. More like apologize for my behavior in Hogwarts. I'll get a babysitter for Jaylon." "Umm," Hermione wouldn't believe what she was going to say but she did want to hear him apologize. 'This will be good!' she thought. After a few seconds of silence Hermione answered, "Sure, but you don't have to get a babysitter. You can bring her along. I don't mind." "Alright what time to you get off work we can go then." "Well actually now but I have to take Paige and Karina home first. Do you want to wait? It should only take a few minutes." "Yea, I'll talk with Larissa for a while. Are Paige and Karina your's?" Hermione laughed, "No they are Ron and Luna Weasley's kids." "Weasley's kids. Are you sure? They're...well...blonde!" Hermione laughed again, "I'll be right back," she said as she grabbed Paige's hand and walked across the hall to get Karina.


End file.
